This disclosure directs itself to a vehicle recovery hitch attachment device. More in particular, the disclosure is directed to a vehicle recovery hitch attachment device having a closed link configured to be releasably engageable to the hitch ball of a trailer hitch. Still further, the disclosure is directed to a closed link having opposing first and second radiused ends joined by a pair of side members, and a pair of eyelet members respectively extending from the pair of side members through which a locking pin is releasably received to engage a hitch ball. Further, the vehicle recovery hitch attachment device may include a coupling link having a longitudinally extended oval contour coupled to the closed link. The coupling link has a width dimension sized so that the coupling link is insertable into the bore of a trailer hitch's receiver tube and be releasable secured thereat by a locking pin. Additionally, the vehicle recovery hitch attachment device may further include an accessory link coupled to the coupling link and to which a hook may be coupled to provide alternate methods of connection to recovery equipment.
The recovery of a disabled vehicle from a location where it has “broken down” or otherwise become immobilized has been practiced since that advent of the automobile itself. The devices used to accomplish vehicle recovery will depend on accessibility, the load the vehicle being recovered present (a vehicle stuck in mud presents a greater load than that same vehicle that must be pulled up an embankment or winched onto a flatbed tow truck), the strength of potential anchor points and the like. Recovery equipment includes various bridles, tow hooks, grab hooks, straps, shackles and the like which are available for use with a recovery vehicle. A vehicle that has a trailer hitch coupled to its frame may provide a suitable anchor point for coupling to recovery equipment. Heretofore, grab hooks attached to chains and varieties of ropes, straps and cables have been used that often are not safely attached to a vehicle towing hitch ball or receiver tube. These various grab hook assemblies, depending on the position of the disabled vehicle, are not able to provide a secure attachment to the towing hitch ball or receiver tube of the disabled vehicle and are not able to provide completion of a safe and secure tow.
There is therefore a need in the art for vehicle recovery hitch attachment device that is easily attached to the towing hitch of a disabled vehicle and once attached will maintain a safe and secure attachment, regardless of the angle of pull from the recovery equipment. The vehicle recovery hitch attachment device structures disclosed herein fulfill that need, providing a solution to the problems associated with the use of prior art devices.